Traditionally an ophthalmic device, such as a contact lens, an intraocular lens or a punctal plug included a biocompatible device with a corrective, cosmetic or therapeutic quality. A contact lens, for example, may provide one or more of: vision correcting functionality; cosmetic enhancement; and therapeutic effects. Each function is provided by a physical characteristic of the lens. A design incorporating a refractive quality into a lens may provide a vision corrective function. A pigment incorporated into the lens may provide a cosmetic enhancement. An active agent incorporated into a lens may provide a therapeutic functionality. Such physical characteristics are accomplished without the lens entering into an energized state. A punctal plug has traditionally been a passive device.
More recently, it has been theorized that active components may be incorporated into a contact lens. Some components may include semiconductor devices. Some examples have shown semiconductor devices embedded in a contact lens placed upon animal eyes. It has also been described how the active components may be energized and activated in numerous manners within the lens structure itself. The topology and size of the space defined by the lens structure creates a novel and challenging environment for the definition of various functionality. Generally, such disclosures have included discrete devices. However, the size and power requirements for available discrete devices are not necessarily conducive for inclusion in a device to be worn on a human eye. Technological embodiments that address such an ophthalmological background need generate solutions that not only address ophthalmic requirements but also encompass novel embodiments for the more general technology space of powered electrical devices.